Misty Mysterious
Misty Mysterious is a charming magician! Her little sister, Tricky Mysterious, is also fascinated by magic! Personality Misty loves secrets and suprises and always has something up her sleeve. She is spectacular and loves putting magic shows for her friends. Appearance Misty is a fair skinned girl with pale pink cheeks and a small red heart mark below her left eye. Misty's hair is a sandy-blond color worn in a fashion close to pigtails, like Jewel Sparkles and Bea Spells-a-Lot, she wears a Magenta Bow on it. Misty's outfit consist of a white tank top with multiple frilled segments going up the center and a small black bow at her neck, a dark pink belt-like segment in the center with a red heart buttons on each side and a light pink silk multi-layer skirt. She also has on white socks with frilled tops and black slip on shoes with pieces of it going around the foot. On top of her outfit Misty wears a dark gray-black opened jacket with magenta frilled lining and very thin/tiny white stripes going down on it with puff sleeves. Misty sometimes wears a different magicians costume when performing. Consisting of a black blouse like top with white in the center and black buttons, the neck is up shaped and white and the sleeves are puffed. She has a magenta segment in the center and wears a multilayer pink skirt with few ribbons and lace-like material, her same socks and black Maryjanes with pink ribbons at the toe. Misty gains a cute bunny themed magician's costume with the Silly Fun House set. Her skin seems to be slightly different while her cheeks are shown to be very pale colored. Her hair is worn in low pigtails at the bottom of her head, instead of being at the top of her head and worn with a headband/bow. On her head, Misty wears a white bunny eared cap with a small black top hat with small pink bown worn on the left side of her head. Misty's attire consists of a white blouse with a tiny black bowtie and a pink lower segment with two small red heart buttons. Her skirt is a black pleat, with tiny pink ruffles along the bottom and small star-shaped markings/tracings on each pleat. She wears white gloves and white bunny slippers/flats. Pet She has a pet rabbit that is white in color with a pink tummy and inside ear coloring. It has a magenta pink X for a mouth and nose. Home Misty's home is multiple colors of pink and glittery looking with plenty of decoration Magicians wands and magical tricks. The path leading to her home are multiple colored silk magic clothes. Noticeably her home seems to have a bit of fog surrounding it, to add to the mystery...... Ambition Misty's ambition is to be an amazing magician. Merchandise * Misty Mysterious Full Size Doll * Misty Mysterious Series #2 Miniature * Misty's Full of Tricks Series #4 Miniature * Misty Mysterious Silly Fun House Miniature * Misty Mysterious Pencil Topper * Misty Mysterious Soft Doll * Misty Mysterious Character Tin * Pink T-shirt found in Australia with unique Misty image in the middle. * Misty Mysterious and Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises two pack. Trivia *Misty is shown to wear gloves in her poster, yet she does not actually posesse them on her doll. However, Charlotte Charades, who wore gloves in her image DID have them on the actual doll. *Her 2nd edition mini's outfit resembles Jewel Sparkles' outfit *She is the first lalaloopsy to have a different hairstyle then usual (Silly Funhouse) *Misty makes her first appearance in Holly Sleighbells' special webisode It's a Wrap. *Misty likes to play hide and seek, but she hates to share secrets. Gallery 421552_misty-1.jpg PosterMisty.jpg Misty Mysterious - Soft Doll.JPG Mini Misty Mysterious (1st Edition).jpg Mini Misty Mysterious (2nd Edition).jpeg Sitting Misty.jpg Misty Mysterious Tin.jpg Misty n Tricky.png Rosy-Misty 2-Pk.jpg Holly and Misty.png Misty Mysterious Mini Box.jpg Mistys Full of Tricks Box.JPG Carnival Friends DS.jpg Mini misty 3.PNG Misty Mysterious.jpg Webisode 6 Misty Helping Reindeer.PNG Webisode 6 Misty Flowers.PNG Category:Characters Category:Full Size Doll Category:Girl Category:Mini Category:Hair Color: Yellow Category:Hairstyles: Straight, Pulled Back Category:Interest: Art/Performance Category:Soft Doll Category:Has a sibling